Fly Free Angel
by yadidda
Summary: Not great at summary's but when Olivia has hit rock bottom after loosing the one thing she loved most, who will be there to comfort her? EO? Possibly, later. Rated STRONG M. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.
1. Lust

***I don't own any characters…yet. Baer and myself are still working some things out ;) Also, I have been in a HUGE rush lately so I haven't edited this. But grammar wise, it's pretty good.***

**Benson's Apartment **

**Nov. 24**

**1:36 am**

He ran his fingers through her hair. She ran her hands up his stomach to rest on his chest. She grabbed and clawed as he started pushing into her harder and harder with each thrust. The sounds in the room grew louder. She decided she had enough of him being on top. She grabbed onto his shoulders and quickly flipped him over so she was on top.

She started riding him slow as she leaned forward to nibble on the soft skin behind his ear. That drove him crazy. Then she stopped moving. He went to rest his hands on her hips but she slapped them away. And whispered into his ear,

"I'M fucking YOU. Got it?" He shook his head yes and let her do all the work; as hard as it was not to move upward. She sat back up resting her hands on his chest. She started moving slow, then faster with each down thrust. He was trying so hard not to just flip her over and fuck her til she screams. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Moaning and grunting filled the room and they both moved as one. She started grinding and bouncing on top of him faster and faster. He felt his balls tighten. He knew he was close. Olivia knew she was close as well. She felt a warm sensation tingle deep inside her and she saw nothing but stars.

"Faster…" She moaned in his ear. "Harder…" she grind down on him harder and she felt herself nearing her peak.

He couldn't take it anymore. He un-balled his fists and grabbed her hips with force and pushed her down harder on his cock until he could feel himself emptying inside her.

"Yeah Liv, fuck my cock. Just like that! Fuck Liv!"

"Yes baby, harder…faster!!" She yelled. Her screams and shrieks filled the room, as well, his grunts and moans as they came together. Feeling release.

He thrust up into her a few more times. Feeling himself fill her completely. She collapsed on top of his chest. Just resting there until their breathing returned to normal. His hands rested lightly on her hips. She rolled over, feeling him slide from her center. She wanted more and more but was so damn tired. So he catered to her needs.

He rolled over on top of her planting kisses along her collar bone. He kissed his way down to her perky breasts and took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. He blew light cold air over her wet nipple and it peaked into a hard crest almost instantly. She couldn't help but moan as he did this. He tongue felt so good…He now moved to her left breast repeating what he did to the right. She was now moving slowly under him, wanting more.

"Stop moving Liv." He breathed against her breasts "Let me take care of you now…"

He kissed and sucked his way all the way down her sweaty body until he reached her inner thigh. He stopped, looking up at her. Seeing her eyes fuming with temptation. She wanted to be touched, now. He ran his hands along the inside of her thigh. Hoping he was teasing her. She moaned, grabbing the sheets and balling them in her fist. He could tell she couldn't take it anymore so he slowly ran his thumb over her clit. Seeing her jump slightly at his touch turned him on even more than he already was. He slipped his middle finger into her tight, wet center loving how she contracted around his finger. He then slid two more in, feeling her dripping with desire.

He figured it was time to stop teasing her and give her what she had been waiting for. He withdrew his fingers from her now very wet center and slid his tongue in as far as he could get it. She moaned his name in response. She moved her hips up and down feeling herself getting closer and closer to her finish. He removed his tongue and replaced it with 3 fingers and he used his tongue and thumb to rub her clit. Her pussy was tightening around his fingers. He could tell she was close to cumming. So he flicked his thumb across her clit faster and faster with each pass over.

"Yes right there baby! Oh fuck, yeah!" She screamed as she came hard over his fingers. Finally. She felt her sweet release.

"You feel better now baby?" He cooed at her as he came to rest against the headboard next to her. She was still panting, coming down from her high.

"Yes, that was amazing. Thank you" She reached up and rubbed her thumb against his face. Loving the way his skin felt. So soft.

She flipped over to lay on her stomach, looking up at his icy blue eyes. He leaned down

to her, brushing his lips tenderly against hers. He turned onto his side and she moved back up against him

and he held her tight.

"You know, I never thought this would be so perfect. You and me…together…" She said as she never took her eyes off his. "I feel like I can lay here forever with you. Just like this, in your arms."

"Move in with me" He replies back with a devilish smile plastered across his face.

"What? Move in with you? So soon?"

What, are we not ready? I'm so in love with you. I want you to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night, Liv." He expressed what was in his heart, hoping she would accept.

"Really? You think we're ready to take that step?"

**Wondering who "He" is? R&R and hopefully you'll find out soon ;) **

**&&…I know this was a short chapter. BUT I will be adding more/longer chapters after I see how people respond to the story ****J R&R is always appreciated. And let me know if you would like me to review your story as well! (R4R) Let me know how I can improve!**


	2. Curious

Benson's Apartment

6:05 am

Olivia woke up in a hot sweat. She could not believe the dream she just had. Her and Elliot…in bed…TOGETHER! She never saw that coming. The last few weeks at the office for her had been hell. Dealing with the cases she always hates and dealing with her stubborn partner that has given her the cold shoulder since the whole ordeal with Dale. She was hesitant about talking to him. But she missed her partner too much to put things on the back burner for too long.

She got out of bed and went to take an extremely cold shower. Once she was finished, she got ready for work then headed to the 1-6. She was greeting with the normal Hello's from her fellow detectives and Cragen as well. She took a seat at her desk and drew in a deep breath letting out with a heavy sigh; Hoping Elliot would ask her what's wrong so she could talk to him without him being the stubborn ass that he is.

She got nothing. Not even a look her way. So, she took another deep breath and let out another, yet heavier, sigh. Elliot managed to make eye contact with her for just a second before going back to typing up his DD5's from the night before. Olivia started rustling papers and making annoying noises thinking that he would get annoyed by her and ask her to talk about it. 

"You doin ok over there Liv?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

YES! It finally worked, she thought.

"Yes, I'm fine Elliot. You doing ok? You haven't really been talking to me the last few weeks. You know?"

"Sorry. Been really busy. Don't get much sleep" He then tossed a file at her. Not even looking at her as he spoke to her.

"That's your excuse Elliot? Being so damn tired that you can't talk to me?" She was starting to raise her voice.

"Let's not do this now Liv. Ok? We'll talk later."

"No Elliot, we'll talk now! You have not said a single word to me other than when we're at a crime scene or questioning perps. What's wrong with you El. Did I do something that upset you? Because I have done nothing but try to get you to communicate with me and nothing is working."

"Everything is fine Liv. Really. I'm just tired. Eli has been keeping me up at night and Kathy has been real sick. So trust me Liv, it's nothing you did. Just exhausted."

"If you say so". She sat there for a few minutes just thinking about the dream she had and how her and Elliot used to be before the Dale situation happened. She missed how they used to talk, how he used to comfort her during a bad case. Somehow, no matter what was going on in her life, the second he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, everything negative in her life seemed to vanish. "I miss my partner". The second that came out of her mouth she realized that she said it aloud and not to herself.

"What?" Elliot looked at her with confusion evident in his eyes.

"Sorry. Just talking to myself" She tried to act like it was nothing but he wouldn't take his eyes off her for one second until she answered him with honesty.

"No, there's some reason why ya said it or you wouldn't have. What did you mean by it? I'm still here aren't I?"

Olivia was surprised he was being so forward with her after shutting her out for so long. 

"Forget it said anything Elliot. It's nothing, really" She didn't make eye contact with him.

"If you say so. But you know I'm sitting right here. You can talk to me whenever." He always wants her to feel she can come to him. For anything.

"Thanks."

*****

Squad Room

10:56 pm

"Time to go home and get some rest people. Big day tomorrow" Cragen announced to everyone. 

Olivia got up from her desk and started packing up her things to leave when Elliot came and sat on the edge of her desk with a blank look on his face. Waiting for her to say something.

"Can I help you El?"

"You ok Liv? 

"I'm fine. You should get home. Kathy probably needs you" She spat at him. As if he did something to her and she wants him to feel bad about it. It hit him like a bad to the head. He had no ideas where it came from. She finished packing her things in her bag, grabbed her purse and turned on her heel and left in a hurry. 

All she could think about was getting home and going to sleep so she could dream what she had been thinking about all day. Was it bad of her to be thinking these things about her partner? She kept thinking to herself during her cab ride home. He was a married man with a new baby in his family. Was it really totally and completely wrong for her to be thinking about a married man like that? She couldn't help herself. She always knew she wanted him since she met him 11 years ago. He has always been off limits. She never even thought about him until Gitano. She had been ok just being partners with him and that just had to happen and mess things up. Now he's all she could think about. Being with Elliot, kissing him and making love to him. That's all she wanted. Was to be loved and she knew Elliot could do that for her. If only he loved her back…

***END NOTE*- Soo…another short chapter. I know. But I didn't really get review on the first chapter so I figured maybe people aren't enjoying it. So please R&R if you want to know where this leads. It's greatly appreciated! Thanksss! :] **


End file.
